Salvation
by RomaniaCeptim
Summary: Salvation, deliverance from sin and its consequences. Vladimir Tepes is a man of war and insanity. the darkness is pulling him in closer and closer each and everyday. Let us delve into the threads that made him into the monster he will become.
1. Chapter I Temptation

_Salvation_

_**Chapter One**_

_Temptation _

_Temptation, how wrong is the desire?_

_…_

_They say that marriage is the most joyous time of a women's life, it is her time to shine. Her moment in life to feel special and to feel amazing and to be with the person she loves for the rest of the life. There are those special cases were that did not happen. And this was one of those times, welcome to the life of Romania Lumina Slovak._

_Welcome to the Fourteenth Century, were everything just gets exciting. _

"Well, darling, I am finally going to make some use of you." Szamuel said as he looked towards his daughter. "That beauty has finally earned you a place within this world." He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment; he wanted to be clear with this woman that sat in front across from him. "Now; listen, you must behave yourself… actually, please refrain from being yourself." He said dryly as he looked to the coachman. "Be a proper young woman that would be willing to marry and bring some honor to her family." He said as he coachman opened the door for them to get out of the cart.

With elegant brows pulled down to captivate and expression of the displeasure she was feeling. She disliked being talked to like this. As if she was just a mere child, a woman of a brothel. She turned her head towards the outside world, getting ready to make her leave from the coach. They have reached the kingdom of Transylvania. Her father's words seeped into her mind and twisted her emotions. "I am more useful then that maid that mother caught you in the horse kennel with." She stared at him. She was giving her so-called father a taste of his words he dare spite her with. "I can keep the peace with my person, while you cannot even try to find a more diplomatic solution to your problems besides gamble your own flesh and blood. But as the saying goes, blood is thicker than water of the womb." She countered her father. "And I shall be of myself then that of a liar and a fake which you so happen to play the part perfectly as the King you claim to be." The blonde women spat to the so called King. Her words spiteful and hate filled. How she detested her father with the passion. She could not stand the man that her father had become; he was no King or man to her, but a weak willed man that could no longer defend his own people and kingdom. "I know my place in this world, and I will fight and continue to rebel against my law as a woman, but do you know your place in this world?"

He raised his hand to her face to strike her across her face. "Wretch, do not speak to me as such or I shall beat that rebelliousness out of you!" He promised her. He will not tolerate this nonsense behavior.

"Sir, Lord Tepes shall be here soon. Please mind yourself." The coachman warned the man, he knew that the Princess had a mind of her own and challenged anyone who would dare talk down to her in such an ill manner. He turned himself and looked to the castle of Tepes.

"You're right." He cleared his throat and stepped from the coach and turned towards the entranced and helped his daughter from the cart. "Try to act decent; Romania or do us all a favor and keep your mouth closed and only speak when you are spoken to." He adjusted his clothes and helped his daughter from the coach.

Placing her feel upon the ground, she took a well-rounded look upon the castle. She opened her white fan and lightly fanned her face. She found herself drawn to the castle; she felt as though there was something dark and wicked living within the stonewalls. She lightly shook her head. 'Nothing but a trick of the heart.' She turned away from the place she would call home.  
>She knew that in just moments, she will have her handed kissed upon by her betrothed. She soon will no longer the daughter of Zsammuel; King of Bulgaria. She would be the Queen of Transylvania, the wife of Vladimir Țepeș the III, the King of Transylvanian. She looked towards the doors as they opened up, she tilted her head to the side as she looked at the male that walked from the doors. She held her fan in her left hand siginfying that she was desirous of his acquaintance.<p>

She watched as Vladimir bowed to them slightly in respect to them. "Good Evening." He said to the both of them.


	2. Chapter II Power

_Salvation_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Power_

_Power, is it the strong or the weak that holds the power?_

_…_

"Good evening." He bowed slightly in respect to his two special guess. "You must be King Szamuel." He smiled to the father as he bowed once more to the man. The king bowed back to him a small smile on his pale lips. "That I am, it's a pleasure to see you again Vladimir." He said to him.  
>Vladimir nodded and looked to Romania; walking up to the blonde women he bowed; gently held her hand in his. He brought the soft and dainty hand to his lips and placed a kissed it. "You must be Romania; the pleasure is mine."<p>

Looking at her soon to be husband, she smiled behind her fan. "The pleasure is mine my lord." She told him as she watched her father from the corner of her eye. She pulled her hand back slowly and gently. She turned herself from him looked around carefully as she lightly fanned herself. "This placed is rather exotic." She mused to herself as she looked at her luggage and saw her pet still in his cage. She reached for the latch and put her hand I nside the cage. Letting the crow stand on her wrist, she pulled her pet out of the cage and gently pet the birds head and back. She listened as her father _"talked" _to her soon to be husband. In other words, warned Vladimir Tepes about Romania's behavior and what to watch out for and all those nasty little things that were not proper for a woman of her status.

The crow sat upon her arm and looked from her to Vladimir; then back to her. His feathers seemed more luminous and dark with the different environment. He hoped a bit up and down her arm as he looked in her eyes and cawed. He was glad to be from the cage and was curious as to what was going on here, they were in a different place, and they were not home.

"We are in Transylvania." She whispered to him as she continued too gently pet him with her finger. This creature had been her companion since she was a young child. She had been most curious and gentle with him since that moment they met. She had given him the name of Ceptim. "Do you think this will be a wondrous place for us?" She asked. She was distracting herself from the words her father spoke about her. She knew the truth of those words and the lies, but that did not mean they hurt any less. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the wind blow over her body. It was warm and refreshing. She breathed in and out for a moment. "Ceptim, thank you for being here, you bring out the little courage I have within my bosom." She whispered once more.

The crow cawed and looked to the castle; a strong and fond look in his eye. The mind behind the red eyes knew something more; but the truth would only come for this young girl later. Perhaps, after she learned the truth of Vladimir Tepes the III.

Letting the bird sit up on her thin pale shoulders, she relaxed her shoulders and stared at the two men before her. She watched as they conversed with one another, she could taste the tension between the two; of what she does not know, she doubted that it was about her now, for she was not that ill of a woman. She placed her hands in front of her, one on top of the other, like a proper woman. She stared forward with the prideful gaze. She showed her strength in her stance and the way she moved. This was her power, this was her weapon of defense but also her charm and the way she gathered the attention of men and women. She gazed upon her Vladimir. "I know nothing of you, nor your past, but I do hope that you and I will get along well." She said and gave him small curtsies. Knowing that her polite manners will piss her father off after what he had just warned the man about.  
>Her father believed that she had been too far away for her to overhear what they had been conversing about. "After all I will be spending my life with you, I rather it be pleasant then that of chaos and misery, don't you agree my King?" She asked the tall dark figure that loomed over her more womanly and gentle appearance.<p>

Vladimir smiled at the beautiful woman before him; perhaps she would be a suiting wife. "I do agree, my dear." He smiled and took closer steps towards Romania. "How about I show you my home myself, would that not be suiting of me, as your future husband?" He stated as his seemingly soul-reading eyes peered deep into her blue eyes.

The crow cawed as he spread his wings and flew from the women's shoulders and up to the railing of a balcony to the far right.

"It seems as your friend already knows where you will be staying." The King stated as he looked as to where the bird had flown to, it was rather high up.

She smiled at her future husband. "That would be most joyous." She turned her head and looked at her bird and with a curious gaze as she studied him. "It seems he knew just what was going to happen today." The smile returned to her face. "What a smart bird he is." She said and looked back towards her King. She watched from behind him as the servants took her luggage. She even watched as her father left without a single goodbye. She felt an ache grow in her heart and chest, she turned away as the coach moved from there spot. This was for the best, she would be free from there harsh words.

Vladmir nodded as the servants took the luggage to the room where the crow was waiting outside of the room. Vladimir first showed his women the parlor and dining hall, then the study and meeting hall; he gestured to a few guest rooms and servant quarters before showing her his room and hers. "You must be tired from your trip, please; take this time to rest." He smiled and bowed to her once more, laying a kiss upon her hands. "I will have a maid attend to you for food and getting adjusted to your new home." He said as he left. "Take care, my dear." He said as the door began to shut, leaving her inside the warmth and comfort of the room.

"See you my King and good night." She replied to the man as he left her. Balcony she opened the doors to let Ceptim in, she had hard the creature caw at her. She walked to her luggage and started to place her things away in the proper order, she had a way of organizing things. Once she was done, she stripped off her dress and placed it on the divider in the corner of the room. She pulled into a lighter dress on herself. She walked towards the bed, placing a small white blanket on the top. She folded and curled the blanket and made it into small makeshift nest for her bird to sleep in. Placing the nest on the pillow, she looked at Ceptim. "There your bed is ready." She smiled at him. Walking towards the balcony, closed the doors, and just opened up the window for her creature to fly in and out, as he pleased. "I am going to rest for the night; you can leave whenever you wish it." She told him, knowing his joy of flying. Crawling into the bed, she pulled back the blanket and laid herself down under the covers and let herself relax. She was very tired, it had been a lousy travel, her father complaining and moaning about her awful behavior and the lack of a comfortable bed. She had to remain upright to sleep. It was horrible for her back and legs. Once her head hit the soft pillow she was out, and she knew that she would wake up all sorts of achy.

The crow watched her and waited, as he did every night. Once he was certain she was in a deeply asleep, he shifted from his bird form and into that of a raven-haired man with crimson eyes that were in-cased in a satanic pentagram. He bowed and vanished, making his way to Vladimir. "Long time no see, young Lord Tepes."

"If it isn't the Lord of the Blood himself, how do you do Anton?" Vlad bowed to the elder vampire.

Anton bowed and smiled in respect to Vlad. "You have done well after so many years; I remember the time you were just a boy." He cooed playfully, teasing the man.

Vladimir smiled and nodded. "And now you follow my future bride?" He raised a brow, somewhat amused by his friend's behavior.

"I dare not gander; actually, I have seen this within a consolation with the elders. I wanted to make sure she was to remain safe and no soul would attempt to alter that future. For some strange reason that bewilders me, I cannot see past the two of you wedding."

"That troubles you?" Vladimir questioned as he watched the youthful but elder vampire speak.

"Greatly" Anton said grimly. "I am here to protect the two of you." He looked at the male before him.

"What of your title and your throne?" Vladimir asked as he walked through the dark corridor with Anton.

"Malexzandre is in command in my absence." Anton replied.

Some servants and maids walked the halls at night, settling down for the night and resting for an early morning. The halls slowly emptied and the peopled laid to rest on an even time. Knowing their limitations of the dark.

"I haven't heard that name in many years." Vladimir said as he and Anton stopped before his room. Looking at the other, he was no sure whether he should be pleased.

"It was nice talking to you for this bit of time, but I must leave." Anton said looking down.

Vladimir smiled and nodded, "I will see you when you return; my friend."

Anton nodded and leaned forward to hug Vlad -who also returned the gesture. "Farewell." Anton said as he vanished.

Vlad returned to his room and poured himself a drink. "Life will become very entertaining... all thanks to sweet little Romania."


End file.
